Kyung
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa, ya? Tiba-tiba dunianya teralihkan hanya karena nama itu. (chansoo/exo/bxb)
1. Chapter 1

_unedited, typo, etc._

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, matanya sudah segaris dan kesadarannya mulai menipis. Seperti biasa, ia akan pulang hampir subuh dengan keadaan mabuk dan _hangover_ keesokan paginya. Rutinitas buruk yang susah sekali ia ubah walaupun ia ingin sekalipun.

"Rumah sebelah sepertinya memasak sesuatu." Katanya meracau, lalu tertawa dan menjatuhkan semua tubuhnya ke ranjang,

"Aku benci ini semua." dan terlelap.

Paginya, ember yang sudah siap sedia dipinggiran ranjang ia ambil dan mulai menampung isi perutnya semalam. Tidak ada aspirin, ia juga malas membelinya. Ember itu ia bawa ke kamar mandi dan membuang cairan itu ke dalam wc lalu mencucinya dengan air sabun.

Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi dan sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat bekerja. Sial. Mengingat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk ia jadi ingin teler. Chanyeol adalah pekerja keras dan juga pemabuk berat, tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun memegang rokok, jijik katanya. _Rokok membunuhmu_ dan Chanyeol percaya dengan kalimat itu.

"Jongin, aku datang terlambat, _bye_!" dan lagi tentang Chanyeol, ia adalah orang yang suka sekali mempermainkan lawan bicaranya entah secara langsung atau lewat telfon. Ia cerdas dalam bersilat lidah tapi otaknya sangat dangkal dalam mempertahankan suatu hubungan.

"Makan sandwich mungkin tak masalah." katanya lagi mulai memakai dasinya dengan asal-asalan, kemejanya juga lusuh.

* * *

Chanyeol bergumam pelan mengikuti lagu dalam mobilnya, menyetir dengan santai dan menepi ke pinggir jalan untuk membeli roti isi. Ia berpikir untuk membelikan Jongin dan Sehun juga.

Dan disinilah mereka dipertemukan. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada orang semanis dan selembut ini menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah kedai sarapan pagi, seperti teh hangat di musim hujan dan kopinya di pagi hari.

"Lima sandwich dan cola juga." Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si kasir. Berlebihan tapi ini apa adanya. Seperti drama-drama yang tayang setiap jam delapan malam tapi ini kenyataannya.

"Aku sarankan untuk memesan teh atau kopi. Cola tidak terlalu baik untuk pagi hari." Bahkan suaranya, seperti nada lembut yang dimainkan Chopin yang menemani pagi harinya setelah hangover.

" _Okay_ kalau begitu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memberikan catatannya itu pada orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau akan menunggu di meja kasir?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Okay_ kalau begitu." Katanya meniru ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya, Chanyeol habiskan untuk menatapi wajah laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai kasir dan menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dan demi apapun, setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia mendengar leguhan lucu dari mulut berbentuk hati itu, lalu telinganya menangkap suara, sebuah nama, "Do Kyungsoo."

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan." Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, memberikan _paper bag_ pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Dan demi apapun lagi, ia melihat senyum manis dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Semuanya—"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya."

Chanyeol berlari kecil keluar dari kedai dengan wajah dan telinga memerah seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja digoda oleh kekasih barunya.

"Roti isi?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya sedangkan Sehun kalem-kalem saja dengan roti yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Biasanya makanan tidak sehat." Jongin meracau lagi tapi pikiran Chanyeol melayang entah kemana.

"Aku harus mengimbangi dengan pola hidupku yang buruk."

"Kau seharusnya berhenti minum-minum." Sehun angkat bicara setelah meminum bubble tea-nya.

"Ya setelah kau tidak kecanduan dengan bubble tea."

Lelaki kelewat putih itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan makan rotinya lagi.

"Besok ada meeting, Park, dan kumohon jangan telat untuk sekali saja karena ini sangat penting atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang besar."

" _Please_ , Kim. Kau berlebihan." Chanyeol memutar matanya dan mulai melahap roti isinya. Kopinya ia biarkan dingin dan sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Aku beli lima kopi dan roti, kau ambil saja sisanya. Aku sudah kenyang."

Jongin paling sigap, setelah mengambil sisanya ia berlalu pergi dan hanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun di sana.

"Kau harus bilang pada sepupuku itu, kalau bodoh jangan keterlaluan."

"Dia bukan bodoh, hanya idiot."

"Aku dengar kalian, _dumbass_!"

* * *

Chanyeol pulang pada pukul 3 pagi dalam keadaan hampir habis kesadaran. Matanya segaris dan kesadarannya juga makin menipis, seperti hari-hari kemarin. Malam ini Chanyeol keluar dari zona nyamannya, ia minum terlalu banyak sampai-sampai memesan taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Memesan taksi jam 3 pagi adalah hal yang sedikit, yah, tidak wajar untuk orang-orang waras kecuali kalau memang benar-benar penting.

Sampai dikamarnya ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Berjongkok di wc dan mulai mengeluarkan isi perutnya, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bergerak dan minum. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Maksudnya, ia memang setiap harinya minum banyak tapi tidak sebanyak malam ini.

"Rumah sebelah masak telur dadar!" Chanyeol tertawa dan mualnya datang lagi.

" _Shit!_ " Lalu muntah begitu banyak.

"Aku lapar!" Tertawa lagi dan muntah lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia rasa mualnya sudah reda dan ia siap untuk tidur dalam keadaan bau muntah dan berantakan.

Paginya Chanyeol _hangover_ serius, ia muntah banyak setelah muntah tadi malam, belum cukup ternyata. Tidak ada aspirin dan ia hanya minum air putih setelah membasuh wajahnya. Lagu dari Bach mengalun dikamarnya dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak memejamkan matanya lagi.

Ia bangun pukul 10 pagi dan sound yang mengalunkan lagu Bach sudah tidak berbunyi, dia telat meeting dan apa perdulinya?! Chanyeol berencana bolos kerja hari ini dan membeli banyak aspirin dan juga mampir di kedai sarapan pagi kemarin, mengajak jalan-jalan si kasir lalu mengencaninya dan mereka memulai suatu hubungan yang spesial. _Shit!_ Khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

Chanyeol mandi, tentu saja, karena baunya macam kotoran. Ia berpakaian kasual dan masa bodo dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, menurutnya ia seksi dengan itu.

"Sarapan pagi. Ya, beri aku sarapan pagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, senyumnya seperti mentari yang hangat. "Pagi ini kau berantakan." terkikik.

"Temani aku sarapan kalau begitu."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

" _Okay_ kalau begitu."

Dan lebih terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja kedai, menunggu pesanan Chanyeol dan hening.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Kyungsoo terkikik saat menyadari kakunya Chanyeol memulai percakapan pada orang asing yang baru ia temui.

"Aku bekerja _part-time_ , _shift_ ku sudah habis dan karena itu aku bisa menemanimu sarapan." jawabnya, lancar sekali. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai gugup karena sesuatu, entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kau mau menemaniku sarapan?"

"Karena _shift_ ku sudah habis?"

"Alasan lain?"

"Karena kau tidak terlihat seperti om-om cabul?"

Dan mereka tertawa.

"Mau kencan denganku nanti malam?" Entah keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dengan percaya diri menanyai Kyungsoo yang mengangguk kalem saat ini.

"Aku tidak ada acara nanti malam dan ayo kencan." Kyungsoo tertawa, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya berbentuk hati. Ia terlihat seperti tokoh-tokoh positif pembawa kebahagiaan disekitarnya.

Dan untuk malam itu, Chanyeol tidak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam club untuk mabuk dan _hangover_ keesokan harinya.

Malam itu layaknya malam kencan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling kota dengan mobilnya dan berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir kota, mereka kaku tapi tidak sekaku tadi pagi. Tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali, Kyungsoo pintar memulai percakapan dan Chanyeol juga senang mendengarkan. Terkadang juga Chanyeol yang banyak bicara dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan.

"Aku punya kebiasaan buruk kalau kau mau tahu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pemabuk berat." Angin pantai mengacaukan tataan rambutnya yang ia tata sebegitu susahnya.

"Aku akan _hangover_ pada pagi hari dan selalu berakhir di wc."

"Tidak minum aspirin?" Kyungsoo bertanya, suaranya lucu.

"Aku selalu lupa untuk membelinya."

"Kau terdengar menyedihkan. Setidaknya bukan pecandu narkoba seperti kakakku." Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia tapi Chanyeol seperti seorang yang pintar menjaga rahasia.

"Dia akan teler dan pulang pagi hari, kadang juga tidak pulang. Entah dari mana ia mendapat barang itu tapi aku yakin dari temannya. Dia rusak dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti itu,"

"Lalu kau bekerja _part-time_ untuk tidak bertemu kakakmu di pagi hari." Tebakan Chanyeol benar jadi Kyungsoo mengangguk, menegak isi kaleng _beer_ nya dan tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu di sini, tapi tawanya menyenangkan.

"Setiap hari minggu, Ibu dan kakak perempuanku yang cerewet akan datang dan membersihkan kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh anak dan adiknya ini. Mengomel seperti menyuruh ini itu, mencari pasangan atau berhenti mabuk-mabukan."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

"Kau masih ada keluargamu yang akan menjadi tempat bersandarmu nanti. Aku? Sendirian, benar-benar sendirian karena aku tidak kenal siapa kakakku sekarang."

"Mau tinggal bersama?"

BOOM!

Haha.

Kyungsoo terpingkal, mungkin menertawai betapa bodohnya Park Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh orang yang menyediakan aspirin tiap pagi, mengelus punggungku saat _hangover_ dan memelukku setelah pulang bekerja."

"Aku tidak mau punya kekasih pemabuk."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk lagi kalau begitu."

Endzzzz.

Haha. Ide ff ini datang saat di kamar mandi;;-;; kalau ga cepet ditulis entar ilang dan jadilah fanfic yg kutulis 2jam nonstop tapi cuma dapet 1k words;;-;;


	2. Chapter 2

_unedited, typo, ooc, etc._

* * *

6 bulan. Chanyeol terus menghitung, karena kalian tahu kalau ia tidak pandai mempertahankan suatu hubungan. Emosinya berganti-ganti tapi kini berubah penuh cinta, sikapnya berubah belakangan ini sampai-sampai kakak dan ibunya dibuat bingung.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia berhenti mabuk bulan ke dua setelah Kyungsoo setuju untuk memulai hubungan. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo akan menginap dirumahnya, ia seperti dibutuhkan, karena Kyungsoo. Dampaknya sangat besar, seperti tidak pernah telat bekerja atau meeting penting, pulang tepat waktu, dan mulai menabung untuk masa depan.

Cuaca bulan ini seperti suatu bencana baginya, pagi-siang-malam hujan dan Chanyeol benci mengakuinya kalau ia tidak terlalu suka hujan. Tidak ada jalan-jalan _refreshing_ untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang penuh akan pekerjaan kantor dan pikiran kotor. Tapi, Kyungsoo selalu menuntunnya, membimbingnya. Chanyeol suka di bimbing karena ia anak bungsu, di manja.

"Aku pulang." dan ini adalah bulan pertama Kyungsoo setuju untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau lama sekali, padahal aku sudah siapkan makan malam." katanya.

Banyak yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui tentang Kyungsoo, tapi kini ia mengerti. Terkadang Kyungsoo akan cerewet seperti ibunya saat rumah ini berantakan, marah saat Chanyeol mulai berubah menyebalkan, atau tersenyum hangat dan mengingatkannya akan pelukan ibunya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi rindu ibunya itu.

"Ayo makan," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Besok minggu'kan?"

"Yup, kenapa?"

"Aku rindu ibuku." Chanyeol merajuk macam anak ayam.

"Oh bayi besar…" Kyungsoo datang dan memeluknya, tepat didadanya. Ingat tentang senyum Kyungsoo seperti mentari yang hangat? Pelukannya juga.

Mereka makan malam dengan guyonan. Menggoda satu sama lain, Chanyeol sangat nyaman dalam hubungan ini dan kelihatannya Kyungsoo juga. Kyungsoo juga tidak malu-malu saat ia minta kecupan atau pelukan di tempat umum, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih harmonis penuh dengan bunga-bunga disekitarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Sehun dan Jongin menghancurkan rencananya malam ini. Datang seenaknya lalu mengambil semua cemilan di dalam kulkas dan menonton tivi.

"Apa yang…"

"Berkunjung, Hyung!" Serempak, seperti anak kembar hanya beda warna kulit dan wajah saja. Chanyeol menggeram, matanya mengatakan kalau tidak ada Kyungsoo ia akan bunuh saja keduanya di tempat.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo menyeretnya menuju kolam renang di belakang. Duduk ditepian dan lagu dari Frank Sinatra memenuhi keheningan yang terjadi di sana.

"Kenapa?" Bertanya karena Kyungsoo terlihat gugup setengah mati.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu ibumu sebelumnya, atau kakakmu."

Chanyeol tertawa, tawanya sangat khas. Ia mematikan lagu dari ponsel Kyungsoo dan meredakan tawanya karena Kyungsoo merengut.

"Ibuku bukan seperti ibu tirinya Cinderella, kakakku juga. Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum, senyumnya benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Dalam benaknya ia benar-benar bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku gugup, kau tahu,"

"Aku juga gugup saat pertama kali kau mau sarapan denganku."

"Itu tidak sama, Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Ia benar-benar bingung, bagaimana kalau ibu Chanyeol membencinya? Atau kakaknya yang mengira kalau Chanyeol tidak pantas bersama dengan orang kumuh macam dirinya? Perkiraannya sendiri membuatnya takut duluan untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Minggu kemarin ibu Chanyeol berkunjung, tapi Kyungsoo tidak dirumah, berbelanja mingguan. Melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut.

"Ibuku hampir mirip denganmu, jadi itu tidak masalah karena semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun, bahkan dari _Dalmore_ sekalipun."

"Jangan banyak menggombal! Wajahmu sangat menjijikkan!" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya sendiri, merah muda sampai telinganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh.

* * *

Suara dari Charlie Puth memenuhi kamarnya. Dan Chanyeol mulai menggaduh pelan karena ada yang mencoleknya di pipi. Mengganggu tidurnya sekali! Chanyeol membuka paksa matanya dan mendapati ibunya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Laki-laki yang ada di dapur tadi siapa?" Bisik ibunya. Nadanya terdengar penasaran sekaligus antusias, Chanyeol pikir ini bagus.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia manis, Chanyeol!" Ibunya memekik dan ia langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Aku merindukan ibu."

"Kenalkan aku pada kekasihmu itu, _okay_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya, mematikan soundnya dan keluar kamar dengan rambut acak-acakan dan iler di ujung bibirnya yang sudah mengering.

Terlihat dua anak kembar—bukan kembar sesungguhnya— Sehun dan Jongin yang siap di meja makan dan Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makanan bersama kakaknya.

"Cuci mukamu!" Pekik kakaknya yang cerewet itu. Ia paling tidak bisa membantah perkataan Yoora.

Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja, dan juga ibu dan kakaknya tidak menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka pada Kyungsoo, malah terlihat semangat. Jadi bisa Chanyeol asumsikan kalau ibu dan kakaknya menyukai Kyungsoo.

Ia baru ingat kalau ibunya hari ini tidak marah-marah soal mabuk-mabuk, mencari pasangan, atau rumah yang berantakan. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam, bersyukur lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol bangun dengan berantakan dan bau alkohol, _hangover_ serius dan ada aspirin di meja nakasnya. Ia muntah dua kali di wc dan minum aspirin dengan air putih. Lagu dari Chopin mengalun pelan dikamarnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo yang menyetelnya.

"Hey," sapanya dengan suara serak, masih dalam keadaan berantakan dan baunya juga macam kotoran.

"Hai."

Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada tivinya lagi, memegang cangkir yang sepertinya isinya adalah cokelat panas karena hari ini hujan.

"Tehmu di meja, Chan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Teh di musim hujan selalu bisa membuatnya baikan, setelah _hangover_ dan pesta besar-besaran di rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Teh hijau?"

"Perutmu membesar seperti orang hamil."

Pffftt

Chanyeol menahan tawanya tapi tetap meminum tehnya, lalu membawa dirinya sendiri duduk di karpet sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Tangan Kyungsoo merambat, memainkan rambutnya yang kasar karena bekas _pomade_ kemarin, mengelus lembut. Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkannya pada rumah dan ibunya.

Ibunya, ya?

Chanyeol memimpikan ibunya tadi malam. Bagaimana ibunya merawatnya dari lahir sampai mandiri seperti sekarang membuatnya ingin menangis. Kepalanya seperti berputar padahal ia sudah minum aspirin, emosinya labil dan itu pertanda buruk karena ia akan menangis sekarang.

Kyungsoo merosot untuk duduk bersama Chanyeol, tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana ia menangis saat ini. Isakan kecil dengan mata memerah dan hidungnya juga, seperti anak ayam. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemui anak ayam menangis dengan mata memerah. Tapi biarlah.

"Mandi dan kau akan dapat kecupan dan juga pelukan." Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, menggoda Chanyeol, memberitahunya secara tidak langsung kalau baunya macam kotoran.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mandi karena ia anak yang patuh, lalu Kyungsoo akan tersenyum saat ia keluar sengan keadaan lebih segar dengan rambut basah, wanginya seperti mint.

"Mana kecupan dan pelukanku?"

Lalu Kyungsoo mengecupnya di bibir dan memeluknya, tertawa pelan mengerti bagaimana tingkah kekanak-kanakan keduanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Chan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo."

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Tak apa, karena tawanya menyenangkan dan raut wajahnya saat tertawa menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, wajah Kyungsoo yang datarpun juga akan jadi menggemaskan kalau Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

* * *

End. Bener-bener end:"))

Aku pikir ga masalah gitu buat lanjutannya, tapi, jadinya malah gini;;-;;

oh ya, Dalmore itu minuman alkohol yah, disini ceritanya Chanyeol orang sugih yang suka minum minuman mahal harga selangit-/-

Dan, terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya:))

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya (kalau ada idenya buat nulis ff baru. Heheheheh3)


End file.
